Bresche
by Anna Maxwell
Summary: Schuldig's shields are breached, so he goes to the only one who can give him silence.


Title: Bresche  
  
Author: Anna Maxwell Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Schwarz or Weiss Kreuz.  
  
Author's notes: This is Crawford and Schuldig centered, but it is non-yaoi. If you choose to view it as such, so be it, but that's not how it was intended. Read and review, (I beg you! ^_^) and enjoy.  
  
Author's notes 2: Sugoi.Ff.net is actually working now.*drops from shock* ^_- Anyhoo, this is a short, short, short, bit of fluff that I never intended on finishing.but Chase-chan got into my laptop and demanded I finish it or as she said. "SHI'NE!" ^_^;;; I'm working on A Matter of Time for those of you reading it, Chase should be editing If I Am Gifted *pointed glare at Chase-chan* and I may have another WK story up tonight. Whoo! ^_^ As always, feel free to email me at starchaser478@hotmail.com with any comments and such. Enjoy!  
  
indicates thought  
  
  
  
Brad Crawford had known it was going to be a bad night for the young German member of Schwarz. He hadn't known it was going to be quite so unsettling for the rest of them, however. The American could hear him moaning, whimpering, and muttering against all the voices in his head. Brad looked at the clock. 2:45. Schiesce. None of us are going to sleep except Farfarello.  
  
He knew it was bad when Schuldig hadn't even been paying attention or heard him to make a retort. Brad sighed and rolled over facing the wall, listening to Nagi shift in his room. With great effort, he tuned out the noises in the Schwarz household and fell asleep.  
  
Schuldig had heard him, and only because it was the only thought the American had broadcast all night. The silence of Bradley Crawford's brain was the only thing keeping him minimally sane at that moment. He groaned when Brad fell asleep, afraid that he would be bombarded with dreams from him now, as well.  
  
The redhead curled up as tight as he could and held his head in his hands. The headache he had experienced earlier that day had weakened his shields and all the night dreams and thoughts of people were pouring in like unwanted junk mail.  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek as the pain in his mind became more than he control. He just wanted all of them to shut up. He knew it would be gone by tomorrow, but it hurt then. Schuldig got out of bed and padded as softly as he could towards his door. His tank top was twisted partially around in the back, his hair fell into his face and down his back, and he looked like a mess in general. His long pajama bottoms swished as he walked slowly down the hall. It was taking all the self-control he had not to sit down on the wood floor and cry.  
  
He made it all the way to the last door without having a major breakdown. Schuldig leaned against Crawford's doorframe and soaked in the silence eminating from the room. Brad wasn't dreaming.  
  
Brad turned his head towards the door as the sound of Schuldig's breathing evened out. He frowned. The idiot wasn't supposed to fall asleep out there. He sighed and shoved the covers off of him, letting the cool air stir him into sitting up. He stood and went to the door.  
  
Brad pulled the door open and blinked several times. Schuldig was indeed asleep, pained look on his pale features. He shook his head and touched the German's shoulder.  
  
Schuldig jumped at the touch and his wide green gaze focused on the American. There was still no sound coming from Brad's brain. The blue eyes stared at him for a moment before tugging on the white t-shirt.  
  
"You going to stand out there all night or would you like some silence?" Brad asked quietly.  
  
Schuldig swallowed and grinned up at him shakily. "Sorry to wake you. I.It hurts."  
  
"I know." The American replied.  
  
Schuldig dropped his gaze to the floor. "My shields, my mind.it feels like it's being ripped apart, breached."  
  
Brad gave him a half nod and disappeared back into the room. Schuldig stared at the open door, unsure of whether to make himself vulnerable or let Brad divert his pain. He pushed the door further back and took a hesitant step into the room.  
  
Brad was sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling. Schuldig shut the door and took another step forward. Brad turned bright blue eyes on him. "We were breached a long time ago, Schu." He said quietly.  
  
Schuldig grinned faintly. "You know more than you even let on, don't you?"  
  
Brad shrugged and flopped back on the bed. "Come on. We may as well sleep some tonight."  
  
Schuldig moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "You won't hurt me." His emerald gaze locked onto Brad's dark blue gaze.  
  
"No." Brad said.  
  
Schuldig laid back next to him and curled to the older man. Brad wrapped his arms around the German's shaking figure and touched their minds together. The noise in Schuldig's head quieted before ceasing all together. The only thing he could feel was Brad's presence in his mind, but that was welcomed.  
  
/Danke./ Schu murmured mentally.  
  
/Only you./ Brad returned.  
  
Schuldig grinned against his chest as Brad pulled the covers up and the only sound he heard as he drifted off to a quiet sleep was the beating of their hearts. 


End file.
